<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay And Never Let Go by thatoneuselesswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998779">Stay And Never Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneuselesswriter/pseuds/thatoneuselesswriter'>thatoneuselesswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving you was hard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death? Maybe, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinkberry, Rewrite, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneuselesswriter/pseuds/thatoneuselesswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Under editing at the moment </p><p>Brooke had feelings for Chloe. Everyone asked her why, her answer was simple, "Well, I love her for being her and that's enough for me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan (implied), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (Implied), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving you was hard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hide it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brooke has always been by Chloe's side despite what happened between them. Chloe would apologize again and again and Brooke would always forgive her. After the incident at the play, you could see Michael, Jeremy, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, and Christine together and would call themselves the SQUIP Squad (cause y' know). Everyone was happy and were having fun because of the new bond that they shared.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Brooke has never been the one to hide what she was feeling, and yet, here she is, hiding her feelings for her best friend. It was then after she realized she has feelings for Chloe, she started being shy around her and would often blush. But Brooke always thought that Chloe was straight and does she really has the chance?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It was lunchtime and the SQUIP Squad was chatting amongst themselves. It was a normal day for them, well maybe not for Brooke. Sometimes it kinda sucks to have a crush on your best friend and she found this very hard. Brooke glanced at Chloe, which was beside her, and realized that they were seating close to each other like their shoulders were 1 inch close to each other. Brooke became flustered and started to zone out and kept thinking about how beautiful the brunette is. She snapped back to reality as the others looked at her with worried faces. "Hey, Brooke you okay there?", Michael asked, Brooke, panicked, said, "HM? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine, sorry 'bout that, what were you guys saying?", "I asked if you were free this Saturday so that we can all hang out at my house", Jake says and immediately Brooke said yes and everyone continued talking. Chloe, however, was worried that Brooke kept spacing out almost every day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brooke remembered that she had something to say to them, so she took a deep breath and, "Guys, I-um, I have something to say to you all" Brooke said clearly nervous, everyone then looked at her, and she became more nervous. 'It's now or never Brooke', she said to herself and then, "I-I'm pansexual....". She waited what would they say and surprised that they were all smiling. "Aww, that's great Brooke! We'll always support no matter what" Christine said and everyone agreed and were proud of their friend for coming out. Brooke suddenly felt someone hug her and when she realized who it was, she started to blush so hard. "Whoa Brooke, You look like a tomato," Michael said laughing, Brooke glared at him and said, "Oh shut up", still blushing. As Chloe released herself from the hug, Brooke wished that it was a bit more longer but she just gave Chloe a small smile. Brooke decided that she would just continue to hide what she was feeling for her own best friend. After school, as usual, Chloe and Brooke went to Pinkberry.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They sat at a table after they ordered, Brooke decided to say something. "Hey, Chlo? Can I tell you something?" Brooke asked, "Hm? Oh yeah sure! Go on!" Chloe said and looked at Brooke. "So umm, there this girl that I like but I don't think that she likes me..", as Brooke said this, Chloe suddenly felt sad but just brushed it off and continued listening. "Really? What is she like?", "She is gorgeous and kind, She is smart, but she kinda hides it, Her personality is unique and, I just love her smile, she doesn't even know how wonderful her smile can make someone feel, and the way her eyes would sparkle with curiosity," Brooke says as she ate her frozen yogurt. Chloe smiled and said, "Wow you like her huh?", "Yeah. I do.".</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few hours, they decided to go home. "Bye, see you at school Brooke!" Chloe says as she waved, "Yeah! See you Chlo!" Brooke says as she begins to drive home. Chloe went inside, and went straight to her room and thought about what her best friend has said. 'Brooke likes someone, and it sounds like she loves her' Chloe thought and sighed, she doesn't even know why she is sad about it because she doesn't have feelings for her best friend. Chloe kept thinking about it as she laid down and eventually fell asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do I Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short sorry, here's chapter 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe didn't know why she was bothered by what Brooke said to her. She loves the girl but she doesn't have feelings for her, does she?. She was so confused right now, what did she really feel for her best friend?. Saturday, the day in which they all decided to hang out at Jake's house. Chloe woke up, got ready and shot Brooke a text,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Hey, you picking me up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke: Yeah, be there in like 10 minutes, See ya!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled and decided to scroll through twitter. 10 minutes later, Brooke knocked at the door, in which Chloe opened, and both were already ready and headed to the location. When they arrived, everybody was already there. Brooke and Chloe entered and was greeted by Jake, they sat and everybody was discussing where they were going to college. Chloe was not paying attention instead she cannot stop thinking about Brooke, does she love the girl that way? even if she did, she doesn't even know how her mother would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael realized that Chloe was zoning out and was worried for her, he got up and told them he needs to ask Chloe something in private. Both of them got up and went out, Michael then asked Chloe, " Hey, are you okay?, You were zoning out earlier, did something happen?", Chloe looked at Michael and sighed, "I was just thinking of something, Sorry if I made you worried", Michael did not believe this but decided to just let it go, "Okay if you say so, let's go back in". Chloe and Michael went back inside and returned to where they were sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time went by, it was already getting late so they all decided to go home. Once Michael got home, he decided to message Chloe, he knew something was bothering her and he was determined to find out what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey Chlo</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe:</span>
  </em>
  <span> What's up?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know something is bothering you. You can't hide it you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe knew she was in trouble. She hesitates at first but she decided to tell him as she knew she could trust Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay, so Brooke told me that she likes a girl and I kinda felt sad? Idk why</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, maybe you have feelings for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: </span>
  </em>
  <span>What? I mean, I love her as a friend but I don't think I have feelings for her, I mean I am straight right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, well for me, I think you're sad 'cause you are jealous. okay, so for me to confirm you love her, describe her then, like what do you love about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure? I love the way she smiles, her eyes are like stars, how she worries about us, her laugh just feels so- omg, I think I have feelings for her!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Told ya! Now I need to sleep, see you on Monday Chlo!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, Thank you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe turned her phone off and just lied on her bed. She has feelings for her best friend, but was she right for Brooke? Chloe still felt sad about what Brooke said the other day. She never really thought that she has feelings for a girl, she always thought she was straight, and yet here she is, having feelings for her best friend. Chloe closed her eyes and began to sleep, dreaming.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning : Self-harm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chloe didn't know where she was. All she can see was darkness, then she heard voices. 'Who's there?', Chloe asked as she heard the same voices saying, 'She will not like you back' or 'You are a bitch, you were mean, do you really think she feels the same?', 'Did you really thinkl you could change? '. At this point Chloe was crying and as the voices continue to get louder and louder as more insults were hurled at her.</em>
</p><p>"Stop!", Chloe shouted as she woke up, sweat dripping down her head. 'It was just a dream', Chloe sighed as she stood up and took a shower and changed her clothes. Sunday, there was nothing Chloe could do. The same words kept repeating in her head, <em>'Brooke doesn't deserve you', 'They all hate you', 'You will never change',</em> the worst of it all was, <em>'They're better off without you'.</em></p><p>Chloe couldn't stop the tears running down. She ran to her bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet until she found the razor. She hesitated at first but she proceeded to cut herself until the pain was enough. That night, Chloe cried herself to sleep.</p><p>Monday, Chloe's eyes were a bit red. Thankfully, she had a jacket that covered the cuts on her wrist. She went to school and saw Brooke. Brooke waved at Chloe but noticed that something was off, She could tell that Chloe was forcing herself to smile, she took a mental note to talk to Chloe today.</p><p>Everything went well for Chloe until Brooke took her behind the school, clearly concerned, and asked, "Hey, are you okay? you seemed a bit off, is something wrong?", Chloe didn't know how to explain this to her best friend, thoughts ran through her mind until Brooke held her wrists, she flinched and immediately pulling her hands away from Brookes. Brooke noticed and asked, "Can I see your wrist?", Chloe nodded and slowly showing the cuts to her best friend. Upon seeing what Chloe has done, Brooke then looked at Chloe with sadness and worry present in her eyes, "Why did you do this?, You can talk to me, you know?", Chloe looked down and began crying as Brooke hugged her and comforted her. Chloe knew that she should tell someone but she couldn't bring herself to tell Brooke the reason why.</p><p>Chloe decided to lie, in which Brooke somewhat believed it, and yet she didn't want to lie to her best friend. After school, Chloe went home immediately, went up to her room, and laid down on her bed. She thinks about telling someone but then she thinks that they might be disgusted by her. While lying down, the voices in her head kept getting louder and louder with the words, <em>'Why do you keep trying?', 'You are just pathetic', 'Brooke won't love you back', 'Why don't you just kill yourself?'. </em>Chloe just cried and cried. They were right, she was a bitch, manipulative and rude, she had hurt several people in the past. </p><p>She ran to her bathroom, grabbing the razor, and adding more cuts on her wrist, watching the blood drip from each cut. She then cleaned the cuts before splashing water on her face. She looked at herself at the mirror, Chloe saw that she was a mess, she sighed and went back to her bed, sleeping yet the voices were still there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Read Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Information of the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yeah! Hello,</p><p>Everyone here is a senior and they have 2 months left before they graduate and go to college</p><p>All ships are here</p><p>They are happy</p><p>Maybe I'll make a chat fic, what do you guys think? Please comment so I can know.</p><p>
  <strong>WEAR MASKS PLEASE</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a week since Chloe turned to self-harm. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, you couldn't even see the usual spark that you can see in her eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Chloe turned to self-harm. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, you couldn't even see the usual spark that you can see in her eyes. She still kept strong and never let her guard down. She would force a smile to not let her friends get worried about her. She believed that no one actually cares for her, she was manipulative, mean and  even believes that she deserves to die. </p><p> </p><p>Brooke knew something was wrong. She knew Chloe all too well, they were best friends after all. Chloe was having a normal day, no one really knows that she cuts herself and it was fine that way. It was lunch when Chloe went inside the bathroom, thankfully no one was there. She slowly took off the bandages on her wrist, she didn't even realized that Brooke was inside until she heard someone gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Chloe immediately covered it, turned around and saw Brooke standing, visibly worried. She started to run to the door, hoping to avoid it all, but Brooke quickly grabbed her hand. "Why do you keep hiding it Chloe? You know you can talk to me!", Chloe sighed and turned to look at her best friend, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "You wouldn't understand! Heck, you probably don't even care!", Brooke was taken aback by what Chloe said. </p><p> </p><p>Brooke looked at Chloe, who was now crying, she stepped forward and slowly hugged the crying girl, "You know that I care about you! We all care about you, Please don't bottle up your feelings Chloe, we're here to help you, always", Chloe then wiped her tears and looked at her best friend, "I know, it's just, why? Why do you even care about me? I've always been mean to you and to everyone!", Brooke looked at Chloe, "Hey, I care about you because we're friends, and if it continues to get worse, please don't resort to harming yourself, think about the people who loves you chlo". Chloe smiled and hugged Brooke and muttered a small 'thank you'. </p><p> </p><p>After Chloe stopped crying, they went to their table and immediately everyone stood up and crowded around Chloe, asking if she was okay. For the first time in a week, Brooke saw Chloe genuinely smile. Chloe told everyone about what had happened, about her cuts and also the voices, in which Brooke seemed surprised by the fact, everyone understood and offered to help her through it all. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe always thought it was hard to tell it to her friends, always thinking about what they would say to her but she was relieved that they cared for her. She always told herself how she was lucky to find such good friends. She was thankful that Brooke was the first to find out and encouraged her to tell them. She was going to stop, for her friends especially for Brooke. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Everything's okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe started to be kind to others which all of them found surprising.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days have passed since Chloe opened up to her friends. She was doing great and with the help of her friends, she was not alone. She stopped harming herself and was smiling more. Chloe started to be kind to others which all of them found surprising. Chloe has still one problem to deal with, her sexuality. She still didn't tell anyone, except her parents who were very supportive of her. Chloe was ready to tell her friends and told herself not to worry cause they'll accept her. It was Saturday and they all decided to hang out at her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe sat down on her couch, watching TV while she waited for her friend to arrive. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Immediately, Chloe stood up, opened the door, revealing Brooke, who looked up and smiled at her. Chloe blushed and smiled back at her and ushered her in. Both of them sat on the couch and Chloe laid down on Brooke's lap while she continued what she was watching. Brooke was blushing because of this and stayed quiet while she played with Chloe's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, their friends started arriving and they all decided to watch something on Netflix. Chloe didn't pay attention to the movie, she kept thinking about Brooke and how perfect she is. The movie ended and Chloe decided to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I have something to tell you guys..", Chloe took a deep breath, "I'm a lesbian.". Some of them were proud of her and some hugged her. Chloe was thankful for her friends. It was already getting late and they decided to go home. That night, Chloe slept peacefully, with no thoughts running in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday, the day that Chloe decided to confess to Brooke, sure she was nervous and she'll learn to move on if she was rejected. As she went to her class, all she can think about is Brooke, and eventually, she snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher kept calling her name. Lunch, that was when it all happened. As Chloe walked through the halls as she tries to find Brooke, She saw her with another girl and Brooke was kinda happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She felt jealous as she saw they both hugged and with that Chloe went over to them and said, "Hey Brooke! I was looking for you.", Brooke saw her and waved goodbye to the girl. "Who was that?", Chloe asked, "Oh, that was Ruby, she asked me out." Brooke said as they walked to the cafeteria, "So? what did you say?", "I agreed to it.", with this answer, Chloe felt sad and replied, "well, good for you!". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe didn't know what to do at this point, of course, she wants her best friend to be happy but she can't stop but feel jealous at that fact. She decided to be happy for Brooke and not interfere with her relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke kind of agreed to it as she thinks it would take her mind off of her feelings for Chloe. After she and Ruby went to their date, Brooke again agreed to be Ruby's girlfriend but she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was wrong. She told all her friends about this, everybody was happy but she couldn't help but notice Chloe's smile. The smile was sad and kinda forced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe wished that it was her, if only she confessed sooner. She forced a smile and she knew Brooke noticed it. "Hey, you okay?", Brooke asked as Chloe looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry.". With that Brooke nodded and both of them went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe then ran to her room and sat down on her bed. The voices were back again, she thought it was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You won't be good enough for her', 'As we said, you won't change, people still fear you', 'Why do you even try?'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chloe cried and tried to fight back the urge to cut herself again. She promised her friends that she would stop harming herself and she intends to keep it and not worry her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe cried herself to sleep. She decided to tell it all to Christine when she arrived at school. Christine comforted her and told her everything happens with a reason and it will be fine. With those words, Chloe believed that maybe everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story can also be found on wattpad! Same title!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Can't help falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say being in love with someone is a feeling you can never stop. You are willing to do anything for that person, even change your personality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say being in love with someone is a feeling you can never stop. You are willing to do anything for that person, even change your personality. Out of all the people who changed, Chloe Valentine was not the one they all expected to change. She became a bit nicer to others, helping them do something and she smiles at them instead of the usual glare they see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were adjusting to the new attitude of hers and they were a bit relieved. Brooke on the other hand feels that it was wrong to date Ruby. Ruby was a bit controlling, she rarely allows Brooke to hang out with her friends. Two weeks have passed and Brooke decided to break up with Ruby, let's just say Ruby was upset but decided to respect Brooke's decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke told her friends what happened and all of them were happy especially one particular person. Upon hearing it, Chloe smiled and thought of a way to maybe confess to Brooke, of course, she was ready to be rejected but she was still scared. She doesn't even know if Brooke felt the same. A few days went by, Brooke was at Chloe's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked and watched movies until Chloe said, "Hey, how do you tell a person that you like them?", Brooke was surprised at Chloe, "Hmm, I don't know, tell them when you are ready I guess?". Chloe smiled and hugged Brooke both flustered. After Brooke went home, Chloe then thought of a way to tell Brooke how she feels. She doesn't want it a bit too obvious and big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thinking for a while, Chloe decided to take Brooke to Pinkberry, the perfect place to tell her, well at least for Chloe. It was obvious to their friends that the two of them like each other and both of them were very oblivious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew that breaking up with Ruby was the right decision. Ruby was controlling but the other reason was that Brooke was in love with Chloe, yes, she loves her. She always thought that by dating Ruby, her feelings for Chloe would subside and eventually forget about it but it only made it stronger. The slightest touch from Chloe, Brooke's heart would beat faster and she would get flustered. She was a mess when Chloe is around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Brooke left Chloe's house, millions of thoughts ran through her head. Will she confess to Chloe? She doesn't know. She was scared that Chloe might hate her or not like her back. As she arrived home, Brooke then went to her room and decided to just sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday, Chloe decided to text Brooke if she wants to go to Pinkberry, of course, Brooke agreed. Chloe smiled as her plan was now taking action. She was ready to confess to Brooke and accept everything if Brooke doesn't like her. As she waited for Brooke to pick her up, Chloe decided to text Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: I'm gonna confess to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: Good luck Chlo! Jeremy says good luck as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled. It was wonderful to have such friends who would support you in everything that you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: thanks! I'll call you later and tell you everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: You better! If not, I'll go to your house and force you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: Okay okay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a knock was heard. She knew it was Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe: Bye! Brooke is here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael: Bye and good luck! :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe got up and opened the door, Brooke was smiling as the door was opened and they eventually went to Pinkberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Pinkberry, after they got what they ordered, they sat and ate silently until Chloe said, " Can I tell you something?", Brooke stopped and looked at Chloe, "Sure!", Chloe took a deep breath and, "Ilikeyouandihaveforawhileandit'sokayifyoudon'tfeelthesame", Brooke didn't understand, "Can you say it a bit slower?", Chloe then said, "I like you and I have for a while and it's okay if you don't feel the same". Brooke realized what Chloe had just said. She likes her, Brooke then smiled, looked at Chloe in the eye, and said, "Chloe, I-".</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happiness is a feeling that we can't quite explain. We feel happy when something good has happened like being successful or getting what you wanted and others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short chapter and I apologize for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke smiled and looked at Chloe in the eyes, "Chloe, I-", but before she can finish her sentence Chloe started rambling. "oh gosh, you must hate me now, Why did I confess. I mean, you just got out of a relationship and I-", Chloe was then cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers. After Brooke pulled away, Chloe was still processing what had happened and looked at Brooke, "So, you?" , Brooke laughed as she answered, "Yeah, why would I even kiss you?", Chloe smiled as she nodded and the two of them continued to talk and eat. As they ate, Chloe then asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?", "it would be weird I say no", Both of them laughed at the answer, "I'll take that as a yes".</p><p>Happiness is a feeling that we can't quite explain. We feel happy when something good has happened like being successful or getting what you wanted and others. Happiness is what Chloe Valentine is feeling right now. Why was she happy? Well, Brooke, her best friend, and crush have recently become her girlfriend, which she thought was not possible. They told their friends about what had happened and they were proud of the two of them. Chloe got what she wanted, she had the most amazing and supportive friends anyone could ask for and she has the most amazing and kind girlfriend. </p><p>They didn't care what people would say about them, sure there were insults and stuff but they chose to ignore it. Each passing day, Chloe was getting better. Brooke had convinced her to see a therapist saying that it would help her. Chloe didn't know why someone like Brooke would love her but Brooke kept reminding her that she loves her just by being herself and nothing can ever change that. They told their parents and of course, their parents were happy that they found someone that makes them happy and would care for them.</p><p>One day, Brooke and Chloe were out on a date. There were so many people and most of them were couples. As they continue to walk, they heard something and people were beginning to run. Gunshots were heard as they ran but Chloe fell, feeling pain. Brooke then noticed that Chloe was not by her side but then she heard,</p><p>"B-Brooke-".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why Does It Have To Be You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"B-Brooke-", Chloe blurted out, eyes threatening to fall. As Brooke saw Chloe on the ground, she immediately held her and yelled for help. "Stay with me Chloe, don't close your eyes please!" Brooke says as she begins to cry. "B-Brooke, I-I lo-love y-you", Chloe manages to say as her eyes fell shut, "N-no! Chloe!". Not long after, the paramedics arrived and took Chloe and allowing Brooke to ride, seeing as she won't let go of her. When they arrived at the hospital, Brooke was told to wait as they rushed Chloe to surgery, seeing as she lost a lot of blood. Brooke turned her phone on and started texting people about what happened to Chloe especially Chloe's parents.</p><p>While Brooke patiently waited, the door of the hospital suddenly opened and said, "We came as soon as you texted!", she looked over and saw Christine and the rest of their friends following behind her even Chloe's parents. She explained the situation Chloe was in and they began to comfort her. It hurt Brooke seeing Chloe like this, she wished it was her going through it all and Chloe would be alright.</p><p>A few hours went by and still, they were waiting for the doctor to update them about Chloe. Soon enough, a doctor went out and asked, "Are you here for Chloe Valentine?", they all nodded, "Well, she is alright but she's in a coma and we don't know when she'll wake up. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to take care of that and took the bullet out". They thanked the doctor as they went to the room where Chloe was in. Brooke went in first and there she saw laying on the bed, Chloe, there were wires connected to her.</p><p>Chloe's parents rushed to the bed and began crying. Brooke didn't know what to do, she just stood there watching her girlfriend <b>(I accidentally typed gurlfriend </b><br/><b>😆) </b>lie unconsciously on the bed. Brooke then apologized to Chloe's parents as she thought she was the one at fault and she should've kept an eye on Chloe as they ran. As Brooke looked down, Chloe's mother hugged her and said that it was not her fault that this happened. Brooke broke down as she returned the hug.</p><p>Hours passed by and they agreed that Brooke should stay and watch Chloe. She waved goodbye to the rest and sat by Chloe's side. She has never seen Chloe look this peaceful. "Hey, Please wake up", Brooke says as held Chloe's hand, "I love you and I don't know what I'll do without you", she began to cry <b>(again)</b>, "Why does it have to be you? I don't get it. You're always the one getting hurt.". Brooke continued to cry and stopped when there were no tears left to dry. She then drifted to sleep as she continued to hold Chloe's hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'll be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed since the incident and still, Chloe hasn't woken up. She was lying in a hospital bed with different wires and tubes connected to her body. The doctors were closely monitoring her, they didn't know when she will wake up. Brooke has never left Chloe's side, well except for the time she needs to go home and go to school but she tries her best. It wasn't the same without Chloe. They were waiting for that one phone call and each day, worry-filled their minds. During lunch, the squad would sometimes talk but occasionally they were silent, constantly looking at the empty seat beside Brooke. As much as they hate to admit it, they all missed Chloe Valentine's remarks, whether it was good or bad.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Bold and italic - Conscience?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold - Chloe)</b>
</p><p>Chloe didn't know where she was, all she sees is darkness. All she knew was that she and Brooke were walking until she was shot and it all went dark from there.<em><b> 'You don't know huh?'</b></em>, Chloe was startled at the voice. <b>"Is anyone there?"</b>, she asked hoping to find some answers. <b><em>'We're inside your mind'</em></b>,<b> "How? What happened to me?"</b>. A figure suddenly appeared in front of her, she looked closer and she saw......herself. <b>"Why do you look like me?"</b>, <b><em>'Like I said we're inside your mind. I'm like your conscience or something like that I guess',</em></b> <b>"that makes so much sense"</b>. Chloe had many questions and she didn't know where to start. <b><em>' To answer your first question, you're currently in a coma'</em></b>, <b>"For how long now?"</b>, <b><em>'As far as I know, I think a week?'</em></b>, Chloe widened her eyes in disbelief and said, <b>"A week?!"</b>. </p><p>Conscience Chloe <b>(a/n yeah that's what I'm gonna call it now)</b> told her everything she wanted to know. <b>"So I'm in a coma and I can't move in the real world but I can do anything I want here?",' </b><em><b>I mean, it's your mind, you can do whatever you want'. </b></em>The two continued to talk, Chloe had to admit that it was weird talking to yourself but she didn't have a choice seeing that it was just the two of them. There was suddenly another voice but this time, Chloe knew who it was. She could never forget that sweet, melodic voice, it was her girlfriend. Tears started to form in her eyes as she listened to Brooke.</p><p>"Chloe? How are you? Me and the gang miss you so much. Everything is just not the same without you. It's like you were the light of the group, even though your comments may be bad but it was okay". Brooke took Chloe's hand as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I just wanted you to wake up and tell you how sorry I am for not protecting you. I know it wasn't my fault but still, I should've done something". Chloe frowned as she heard what her girlfriend had said. She knew it wasn't Brooke's fault about what happened to her and she couldn't do anything to stop it.</p><p><b>"Hey, how do I wake up?", </b>Chloe asked as she turned to face her conscience. <b><em>'You just have to focus on that one thought and nothing else, I think that'll do the trick', </em></b>Chloe thanked her conscience, closed her eyes, and began to focus. She could feel that it was working. Back to the real world <b>(lol)</b>, Brooke was still holding her hand and was crying. Chloe's eyes shot open but closed it again as the light was too bright. "Fucking light, why does it have to be bright!?". Brooke heard the voice and looked at Chloe as the girl slowly opened her eyes, staring at her. Brooke couldn't believe it, her tears started to pour again as she said,</p><p>"C-Chloe?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Teach Me How To Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Chloe had woken up and was declared that she can be released, everything seemed to go back to normal. Chloe spent more time focusing on her studies as she tries to catch up on their lessons. She and Brooke would go out on dates but it was mostly at Pinkberry, seeing as that place holds many precious memories. As days turned into months, they all become busy with schoolwork. Why do you ask? Because of an event that can potentially change their lives forever. </p><p>Graduation. This also meant that it was their last day at school, their last day as a highschooler. It wasn't always easy leaving behind something that was a part of your life. For the squad or as they called themselves, "The Squip Squad", they were ready. Ready to go up on the stage, receive what their hard work had done, and make their parents proud. As all of them got ready for this special event, Chloe was finding it hard not to cry before it even started. Sure they decided that they'd still communicate and that their colleges were close but she couldn't help but think of all the memories, all the things that had happened in this very school.</p><p>Chloe did go through a lot in high school but she always smiles knowing that her friends were there to help her during her worst times. Brooke on the other hand already started crying once she arrived at the school. Memories had been flashing through her mind, well good and bad ones but it didn't matter because she knew all of it happened for a reason. To be able to graduate with her friends and her beloved girlfriend, Brooke felt joy and the feeling that she had done great. All of them of course got honors but Jenna topped them all, being the valedictorian. As Jenna was delivering her speech, some were struggling not to cry.</p><p>It's not always that easy leaving something or someone behind, the friends you've made, and had been by your side throughout it all and made your high school life worthwhile. "Before I end this speech," Jenna says as she looks through the crowd and spots her friends smiling at her, "I would like to thank you all for the memories, to my friends who were always by my side every step of the way, to the teachers who had guided us to where we are today and to my parents, who have been supportive in every decision I make. Thank you all!", Jenna bows and heads back down to her seat.</p><p>
  <b>TIMESKIP AFTER THEY ARE ANNOUNCED AS GRADUATES </b>
</p><p>People cheered as some took pictures with their family and friends. The squad decided as well to take a picture, something to look back on when they get older. Chloe looked at her friends with a smile on her face, she sometimes asked herself where did she even find these kinds of friends. "Hey, Chloe! Come on, let's take a picture together!" Micheal shouted as Chloe laughed slightly before going to them. She didn't notice a tear escaped her eyes until Brooke pointed it out. "Hey, you okay?", "Hm? Oh yeah, it's just that I'll miss these kinds of moments you know? All 8 of us hanging out and stuff", "Yeah, me too", Brooke says as she smiled and laughed at her friends doing idiotic things <b>(I ran out of words lol)</b>.</p><p>Moments like these should be cherished. Never let it be forgotten, never let it be just a moment in your past. Memories you've made with your friends are priceless and are one of a kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 weeks since they graduated from high school and so far their lives were great. The squad got into their dream schools which were great and they never thought it would happen. Chloe had been busy, busy getting ready for college. She and Brooke decided to live together so it was easy. It was summer, which meant fun times and going to beaches. As Chloe was packing some of her stuff for college her phone suddenly dinged.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jenna: wanna go to the beach?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chloe: Sure, when?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jenna: Tomorrow? I'll tell the others as well and bring clothes and stuff, we might be spending the night!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chloe: sounds good! See ya!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jenna: Yeah, bye!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She put her phone down and looked around her room. She had to admit, she will miss her room and her home. Chloe will miss her parents but she had to keep going and to make them proud of her. Brooke on the other hand was extremely excited to live with Chloe. Sure their parents paid for the apartment where they would be living but they promised that they would pay the expenses as soon as they get jobs.</p><p>
  <strong>TIME SKIP NEXT DAY</strong>
</p><p>It was a nice and sunny day, a perfect day to go out swimming. They all hoped it wouldn't rain. Chloe was finishing packing her things up until she heard a car honk outside. She hurriedly got up, grabbed her things, and said goodbye to her parents before going out of the house. As she stepped outside, there she saw a van full of her friends, ready to go and it seems that she was the only one they were waiting for so she went to the van and sat beside Brooke who was waving at her when she got out of her house.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Michael said as Chloe was getting inside and sat beside Brooke. "I just finished packing when you all arrived and I kinda ran down the stairs," Chloe said with a chuckle and earned a small slap from Brooke. "Don't run down the stairs! What if you got hurt? " Brooke said, her voice laced with worry, "It was only for today, don't worry I won't do it again" Chloe assured her and kissed her cheek. The ride to the beach was not silent, you could hear all of them singing to show tunes and laughing that the cars that pass by them would give them weird stares and all. After driving for an hour, they arrived at their destination and being the teenagers they are they all ran to the water only to be stopped by their thoughts that they still have their clothes on. </p><p>they all decided to check the rooms where they would be staying for the night. there were four rooms and each consisted of two beds. they decided to just share a room with their partners so it was fair and were satisfied with it. Brooke and Chloe went to their room and as they opened the door, the room was beautiful and there was a balcony which was overlooking the sea. </p><p>
  <b>(imagine each rooms were like this:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They put their things down and prepared to change into their bathing suits. When they were finished changing, Brooke and Chloe went down to the beach only to find that they were the only ones not there. They spent the day playing, swimming, and just lying on the sand. It was moments like these were worth remembering and to keep that memory alive, each took a picture. It was getting dark and they all came back to their rooms, changed their clothes, and went out to eat at a restaurant near the hotel they were all staying in. It was no doubt the best idea Jenna had made, bringing them to the beach just to hang out with each other before leaving for college. This was all they needed, a break from needing to prepare for college and stress <b>(lol)</b>. </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <b>TIME SKIP AFTER THEY ATE AND WENT BACK</b>
</p><p>Chloe was looking at her friends and realized that she would miss each one of them but she refuses to admit it in front of them. As they said goodnight to each other and went inside their rooms, Chloe then plopped down on the bed because of exhaustion. She was tired from all of the activities they had done that day. Meanwhile, Brooke stood there and laughed at Chloe's antics. She managed to convince Chloe to change and they ended up cuddling in one bed. </p><p>"Hey, Chloe?", "Yes?", Chloe answered as she adjusted herself and looked at Brooke, "I'm kinda scared for college, I mean it's nice to be able to live with you but its the first time I've been far away from my parents, I don't know if I can do it". Chloe frowned and began stroking the blonde's hair, "It'll be okay, I'll be there for you and you can always call your parents you know? I'll be here if you need me. Always.", "Thank you, Chloe", Brooke said as she leaned in and connected their lips. Each time they kissed they felt sparks and it felt right like they were meant to do it. Chloe pulled away first and said, " I think that we should sleep now", Brooke laughed, " Yeah I think we should". With that, both girls fell asleep, holding each other as the moon shined through the window and into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer for them happened so fast. as they got home from the beach, all of them continued packing what they would be bringing to college. It was now the day that they were all leaving for college, they all met at the airport as they all took the same flight to<strong> [INSERT LOCATION]</strong>. Their parents said goodbye to them as their flight was called, its safe to say that they left New Jersey with a smile on their faces and a bright future ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, their plane landed and they stood up as they got ready to go out of the plane. There they were, breathing the fresh air of a city they do not know for the first time. It was clear to them that this was the place where they would spend their college life, probably going around the city and hanging out after classes. </p><p> </p><p>After they got their bags, Brooke and Chloe went to the apartment that they would be staying in. They arrived and it was a two bedroom apartment, which was great for both of them as each needed personal space. "The place is really nice huh?", "Yeah, it is, anyways, wanna go out and hang a bit before we start college in 2 days?" Brooke asks as Chloe smiled and nodded. The two went to the park and just walked around, taking in the sights of the city around them. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually the two sat by in a nearby bench just looking at the sunset, they haven't really been able to track the time so it was surprising to them that they were out for so long. Brooke took a glance at the brunette beside her and intertwined their hands together. Chloe felt Brooke's head rest on her shoulders and blushed at the action, to think that they've been together for a while now and she still gets flustered. </p><p> </p><p>It was getting dark and they decided to go back to their apartment to rest. It was no doubt the best decision they've made, living together and going to the same college. As they arrived back, both girls went to the room and plopped down on the bed, thinking about the future. Chloe smiled at the thought that from now on, the first person she would be seeing when she wakes up was Brooke, her beloved girlfriend. With that Chloe slowly drifted to sleep, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>College was different from high school. It was the place where you would show what you can do. If high school was hard, surely college was hell but they were determined to make it out alive and not drop out. Little did Chloe know, this would be hard and some things just never <em><strong>change</strong></em>. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Life Is Always Better With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Yeah, huge time skip lol. Enjoy! </b>
</p><p>Its been almost 2 years since they both started college and they were adjusting pretty well than they expected. Brooke was at her last class and was not listening to all because all she had on her head was the fact that their 2nd anniversary was in few days she has been planning on buying something for Chloe. Brooke has been working part-time in a nearby café while Chloe was working at a convenience store, both being different shifts. Both had not been spending time with each other often because of the fact that both had classes and were busy. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>For the past few weeks, Brooke had been working more because of the fact that she was saving money for a gift. Chloe knew that her girlfriend had been working more and decided not to ask again since Brooke always dodges the question. As Brooke's shift ended, she texted Jenna, <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: Hey Jen? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jenna: What's up Brooke? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: So I need your help in picking out a gift</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jenna: Is it for Chloe right? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: Yes, it's our 2nd anniversary in a few days and I wanted to buy something for her, can you help? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jenna: Sure thing! I'll be happy to help and btw Christine wants to come as well</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: She can come! Thank you so much, how does tomorrow sound? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jenna: We're free! We'll see you then? </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: I'll text you again tomorrow! Bye! </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jenna: Bye Brooke! </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brooke arrived back at their apartment and decided to make dinner since Chloe still had classes. She looked at several recipes until she decided to make [<b>YOU CHOOSE THE FOOD :&gt;]. </b>While she was finishing cooking the food, the door opened, and in came a tired-looking Chloe with an annoyed expression written on her face, going straight to her room. Brooke noticed it and didn't question her to avoid having a fight. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>As Brooke was done cooking and prepared the table, Chloe went out of her room, sat down, and started to eat. She was clearly tired and something must've happened. "So, how was class?", Brooke asked in hopes that it could lighten the mood up a little. Chloe shrugged and answered, "Tiring but overall it was okay, how about you?", "Well, it was okay as well. Oh, and I might be home late tomorrow". Their conversation continued and like Brooke had hope, it did lighten up the mood. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After they ate, Brooke stood up and collected the dishes but was stopped by Chloe, "I'll do it, you've already made dinner", "It's okay, I'll do it and besides you look tired. You should freshen up and get some rest okay? Love you", and with that, Chloe didn't dare to answer back and simply just did what Brooke said, "Okay if you say so, I love you too". <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Before Brooke went to her room and sleep, she took a peek at Chloe's room only to find her girlfriend sleeping with a tired expression written on her face while she laid in her bed. Brooke went in and kissed Chloe's temple and muttered, "Sleep well, my love", with that, Chloe smiled in her sleep and began to relax. Slowly, Brooke got out of the room and went to her own room and she too, slept peacefully that night, thinking of the things that may happen in the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Things I'd do to see you smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice Friday morning, a perfect day to go out. Here we see Brooke sitting in a café, waiting for her friends to arrive. Thankfully she didn't have classes that day neither did she had work as well. She was scrolling through her phone as two people and when she heard their voices, she recognized it and smiled. Brooke waved at the two, which was Jenna and Christine, and told them to sit down, which they did.</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: So, have you thought of anything yet?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Not yet, I figured that we should look around and see if something catches my eye.</p><p><b>Christine</b>: How about you buy her a ring?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Wha-</p><p><b>Christine</b>: it could be a promise ring too! And you can buy one yourself as well!</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: That's actually a great idea!</p><p>Brooke smiled at the two as they continued to talk. They decided to check out each jewelry store in the area. She kept things if the gift she would pick was good enough or perfect. Her mind kept thinking what if Chloe would hate it and a bunch more what-ifs until she was broken away from her thoughts by Christine who was looking worried.</p><p><b>Christine</b>: Hey, are you okay?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Yeah, I'm fine</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: I can tell you're not. Christine here has been calling your name for about 3 minutes I think.</p><p>Brooke was shocked. Did she really zone out that long?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: I'm so sorry. It's just that-</p><p><b>Christine</b>: Stop, I know what you're going to say. It doesn't matter if the gift is perfect or not. I'm sure whatever you'll find she'll love it no matter what. You know that right?</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: I agree, you shouldn't think so hard about it and worry you this much.</p><p>Her friends were right. All this time she was worried about it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. </p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Thanks, guys. I needed that.</p><p>She hugged the two and proceeded to look around until they went to the last jewelry store they could find in the area. Brooke was looking around until a pair of rings caught her eye. It was perfect. The way the gem shined reminded her of the way Chloe's eyes would either shine or sparkle. She felt that it was the right one. With no hesitation, she bought the rings with the money she had which was thankfully enough to buy it. It was nearing lunch and the three girls were already starving so they decided to eat at a fast-food restaurant in the area.</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Thanks again for today guys. I appreciate that you agreed to come</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: Don't mention it! We were happy to help you</p><p><b>Christine</b>: Yeah, what she said but honestly we didn't have anything to do today so we thank you for asking us!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: No problem! So, how are you guys doing?</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: Oh, you know, besides the classes being hard, we're doing good. How about you? How are you two doing?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Life's good. Also, I've been planning to take Chloe out on our anniversary, wanna hear about it?</p><p><b>Christine</b>: Oh, yes! Tell us everything!!</p><p>Brooke laughed at how excited her friend was and started to talk about her plans. They kept talking for a good hour and decided to go home.</p><p><b>Christine</b>: Bye Brooke!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Bye guys! Get home safely!</p><p><b>Jenna</b>: You too!!</p><p>With that, they went on their separate ways.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>TIME SKIP TO THEIR ANNIVERSARY</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Brooke had just finished her classes for the afternoon and decides to go to Chloe's class which finished in five minutes. She arrived at Chloe's class and saw that it wasn't finished yet and decided to wait. She fiddled with the box in her pocket and wondered what would Chloe say about it. Students started to go out of the room and Brooke didn't see Chloe. Once everyone was out, which she assumed was everyone, she decided to look inside. She was holding the box, ready to give to her beloved until she dropped it as she saw what was happening. She couldn't believe it. Tears started to fall from her eyes and with that, she ran and never looked back. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why?" </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Why'd you do it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was bored in her class but thankfully it was her last class for the afternoon. She planned to take Brooke out to eat seeing as it was their anniversary and she wanted it to be just the two of them. As soon as the bell rung, students started to stand up and go out while Chloe was putting her things inside her bag. When she stood up and was about to leave, she was stopped by one of her classmates and this made her angry.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: Let me go or else</p><p><b>Random Guy</b>: Oh come on, I'm sure you have a lot of time</p><p>Before she could answer back, she was suddenly pinned to the wall and felt lips crash into hers forcefully. She wanted to throw up. She tried to push him away but she can't as the guy was stronger than her. She continued to struggle until she heard something drop. The guy immediately pulled away and there Chloe saw, her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: Brooke wait-</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Brooke ran away, leaving the box on the ground. Chloe turned to the guy and slapped him hard.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: This is all your fault!</p><p><b>Random Guy</b>: Oh come on. You liked it.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: No I didn't! and because of you, I might lose my girlfriend! Now fuck off!</p><p>Chloe ran after Brooke and picked up the box on the ground and placed it in her bag. She frantically searched around the campus to see if Brooke was still there.</p><p>Brooke was distraught. She couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't go back to their apartment so she texted Michael since their apartment was closer to theirs. She needed space to think.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: I need you to pick me up.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Michael: Brooke? Why? Did something happen? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: Just pick me up. I'll be waiting outside the campus.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Michael: Got it. On my way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brooke: Thanks</em>
  </b>
</p><p>When Michael arrived, Brooke went inside the car and sat there, eyes still red from all the crying. Michael noticed this, he knew something was wrong and couldn't stop worrying about his friend.</p><p><b>Michael</b>: Hey are you okay?</p><p>Brooke turned to look at him and saw the worry visible on his face and she broke down, crying. Michael started driving and headed to his and Jeremy's apartment. He opened the door with Brooke following behind. They were greeted by a smiling Jeremy but his smile immediately dropped as soon as he saw Brooke's situation. They let her sit down as they sat beside her.</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: Do you wanna talk about it?</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: I think you're wondering why I'm like this right?</p><p>Both boys nodded as Brooke continued to talk.</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Well as you all know it's our anniversary today and I decided to go to Chloe's class to surprise her with a ring like this. <b>*she pointed to the ring on her finger* </b>As soon as people started to go out, I didn't see her which was a bit unusual but I decided to wait. When most of them already left and Chloe was not out yet, I decided to look inside as I held the box with the ring inside a-and I-I</p><p>Her tears started to come out again when she tried to say it. Both boys looked at her apologetically and started to rub her back in attempt to soothe her.</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: Hey it's okay, take it slow</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Okay, I saw her with a guy and they were kissing. I didn't know what to do I dropped the box and ran away from the scene.</p><p><b>Michael</b>: That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Please don't kill anyone. But can I stay here? Just until I'm ready to face her.</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: of course, what kind of friends would we be if we refused?</p><p><b>Michael</b>: You're always welcome here!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Thanks guys, I owe you.</p><p>They continued to talk until Brooke was too tired and fell asleep. They placed a blanket on her and looked at her. They never saw their friend vulnerable like this before.</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: I still can't believe it</p><p><b>Michael</b>: Me too, She doesn't deserve the pain</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: I think that they should talk it out</p><p><b>Michael</b>: They better but if the situation worsens, I might kill Chloe</p><p><b>Jeremy</b>: As much as I want that too but we can't. Chloe's still our friend</p><p><b>Michael</b>: Ughh finneee</p><p>
  <b>-TWO DAYS LATER-</b>
</p><p>Brooke continued to stay at Michael and Jeremy's apartment while Chloe was at theirs. She was a mess. Chloe tried calling Brooke but was always sent to voice mail. The apartment was as well. She hadn't had sleep for the past few days. Chloe opened the box that was dropped and opened it, she gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the ring that Brooke bought for their anniversary. She knew she messed up. She never really meant to make it such a mess. Her eyes were swollen from all of the crying. With one last attempt, she called Michael, hoping to find where Brooke was.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Michael: What?</span>
  </b>
</p><p>She flinched at his tone. It was cold and full of anger.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Chloe: Do you know where Brooke is? Please I need to talk to her.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Michael: Oh Brooke? She's here at our apartment. You know you messed everything up right? You've hurt her so much, you'll be lucky if she decides to forgive for this.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Chloe: Yes I know I messed up that's why I want to talk to her. Explain everything.</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Michael: You better fix this Valentine or I'll come for you</span>
  </b>
</p><p>He hung up. Now knowing where Brooke was, Chloe stood up and went to the apartment. Before knocking, she took a deep breath and readied herself for what will happen. The door opened and she was met by the person she desperately wanted to talk to.</p><p>As Brooke opened the door, she didn't expect it to be her. She wasn't really ready to face Chloe but here they were, face to face, both eyes red from crying.</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Oh, it's you. What do you want?</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: please listen to me Brooke, I know I messed up and whatever you saw, it wasn't like that</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Oh so what I saw wasn't a kiss? Then what was it? I know what I saw Chloe!</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: He kissed me okay! I tried to pull away but I couldn't!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Sure you did. Look I don't want to talk to you right now so if you can excuse me, I'll be getting my things.</p><p>Brooke pushed by her and waited for a cab with Chloe calling behind her to stop.</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: Please just hear me out! I didn't mean to do it! I-I still love you!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: Love me? You know, I've had enough of this, always telling me that you love me but then you go out and make out with people!</p><p><b>Chloe</b>: You know it's true! I've never loved anyone as much as you!</p><p><b>Brooke</b>: I can't keep doing this. Forgiving you and putting it all behind me. It hurts Chlo, it really does. I want to forgive you but I can't. I've had enough.</p><p>Brooke turned away from her. They didn't see the car speeding towards Brooke. Chloe cried out to her but it was too late. She was too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the end. If you want to read the sequel, I will publish it on Wattpad only. Go check my account!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find this story on wattpad!!<br/>Wattpad acc: @SomeMusicalFan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>